


[podfic] Coupons | written by strive2bhappy

by lavishsqualor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Panties, M/M, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/pseuds/lavishsqualor
Summary: This could, quite possibly, go down as the most ridiculous thing he's ever done.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ Coupons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323025) by [strive2bhappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strive2bhappy/pseuds/strive2bhappy). 



**title:** [Coupons](http://strive2bhappy.livejournal.com/10500.html)  
**author:** [](http://strive2bhappy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://strive2bhappy.livejournal.com/)**strive2bhappy**  
**reader:** [](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lavishsqualor.livejournal.com/)**lavishsqualor**  
**pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**rating:** very NC-17  
**author's summary:** This could, quite possibly, go down as the most ridiculous thing he's ever done.  
**length:** 37m 17s

  
[](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2013/%5BSPN%5D%20Coupons.mp3)  
  
right-click and save as to download:  
[**mp3**](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2013/%5BSPN%5D%20Coupons.mp3) (54.0MB) | [](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/podfic/spn/samdean/2013/%5BSPN%5D%20Coupons.m4b)**m4b** (18.6MB)

**reader's notes:**  
• Recorded for [](http://counteragent.livejournal.com/profile)[**counteragent**](http://counteragent.livejournal.com/)! She so generously bid on me at [](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/)**fandomaid** back in the day, and it was a huge pleasure to record this (one of my fave fics ever, hello)!  
• Thank yous and hugs to [](http://strive2bhappy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://strive2bhappy.livejournal.com/)**strive2bhappy** , who's not only awesome for allowing me to record her fic, but who is just a generally awesome human being and whom I'm so glad to have come to know! ♥  
• Music is from [NQ Arbuckle's In Another Time](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NxXvN6dc-1w), a personal all time fave.


End file.
